King
by Anticsareme
Summary: Bart came back in time to save the future. But there is no way that he alone can save it. Choices are made that set powers into motion. Keys that show a hidden past that can save the future. But will the covert team find it in time? Will the truth be revealed about Wally and his "faulty" powers? Is Jaime really black beetle? Is Match evil? And who is this King of Earth?
1. Chapter 1

There comes a time in when one decision can change the world. No one knows you make this choice. But the domino effect from it touches the great and the small. No one is unscathed. It's the end. The end of everything we knew. The end of normalcy as we knew it, the end of secrets. A king is born from the ashes to a final war. A king, his generals, his armies. A narrow path for victory awaits. Will you play?

-.-

"Zak," groans a tired teenage voice wandering below the tresses of foliage in the man-made cryptic jungle. A soft ruffle of leaves make the owner of the voice turn his head slightly. He was too late as he was tackled to the ground by a smaller and faster teen.

"Pinned yah," the smaller boy said once he had in fact pinned the larger. The larger grunted and pushed the smaller off.

"Knock it off Zak," said the larger brushing off dirt and leaves as he stood up. Zak showed an impish grin as he sat up, white bangs falling in front of his eyes and spiking out like an odd star.

"Just fooling around Francis. Can't you take a joke?" he asked as Francis held out his hand. Zak took it and allowed Francis to help him off the ground where he in turned began to brush himself off.

"I can," he said tripping Zak as he tried to step next to him, "just on you."

Zak pouted, "You are the _worst_ brother ever."

Francis let out a small grin of his own which looked more like a twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Come now Zak. I am your only human brother after all. How do you know I'm not acting normal as your big brother?"

Zak merely raised a questioning brow at Francis.

"You…? Normal? That's like saying Ulraj is best friends with Rani Naga," Zak fired back trying to hide his smile and failing. Francis hit Zak outside the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh, mom and dad want to see you."

"Hey Francis, why do you always call them mom and dad around me but call them Doctors Saturday when you're with them?" Zak asked ignoring the hit (for now). Francis shrugged his shoulders not to say he didn't know but to say that he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Why don't you tell your parents about the Harbor?" Francis retorted. Zak stopped for a second before walking out of the garden with Francis following.

"That's different," he stated emotionlessly which seemed oddly cruel with Zak's typical upbeat nature, "You only know because you researched my 'files'."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I promise."

Francis frowned slightly which to many looked like his typical poker face. The glare of his goggles reflected the sulky walk Zak was sporting. Francis made a mental note to continue his studies on human emotion. And to call someone for a long overdue favor.

-.-

"Hello?" Wally yawned groggily over the phone.

"Wha- How did you get this number?... You troll. Give me one good reason why I should…," Wally stopped and leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly until his knees were up to his chest and his butt on the floor, "No… really?"

His face scrunched up in displeasure, "When?"

-.-

Francis removed his helmet. The various wires sprouting from the helmet leading to a large chamber. Filled with ice and frost and body. He walked over to the glass covered door, frost hiding its contents in a malevolent icy blue. He scraped the frost away from the upper center region. Inside was a pale looking tan skinned boy with long black hair and unreal looking white bangs wildly frozen. His eyes shut and face in a painful emotionless state.

Francis sighed letting his hand rest on the cool glass leaving little finger prints before walking away leaving the perpetually cold room.

"See you later Zak. I promise," he muttered. With that he left the room leaving no trace of life as frost returned to the glass removing his finger prints and hiding the tan boy's face once more. No more than a minute after the door was shut sealing the room away from the world a bright orange light emanated from the machine flickering like an untamed flame. Within the orange light and within the machine itself were two small white lights that seemed to peer out into the room before growing smaller and eventually disappearing, taking the orange glow with it.

-.-

Jaime shot up in his bed gasping for breath. His body coated in a thin layer of sweat from his restless slumber. He wiped sweat from his brow as his breathing returned to normal.

"Dios Mio," he muttered to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in annoyance at himself. What had woke him up?

'_Irrelevant. Rest is required.'_

Jaime groaned.

"Yo se," he shot back, "I'm not an idiot."

'_Debatable.'_

Jaime was about to retort when he heard his door creak open. He felt the scarab trying to create its infamous plasma cannon and shoved the offending arm under his covers aiming at his foot. He looked at the door and sighed.

"Milagro? What are you doing up?" he asked. 'And why was she coming into his room?' he wondered. She was a very independent girl. She rarely came to Jaime for anything.

"I had… I had a bad dream," she admitted. Jaime felt the plasma cannon retract. Jaime patted a spot on the bed and she ran to it. She sat quickly looking embarrassed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Maybe it would be a simple dream.

"I saw monsters," she said in a hushed tone Jaime could barely hear, "They were snakes with people torsos, heads, and arms. They killed mom… and dad… and you…"

"Dios Mio," he said putting an arm on her shoulder. She didn't even react but continued.

"…and there was a boy. He fought against them. I didn't see his face… but there was so much blood."

Jaime didn't say anything as images flashed in his own head. A deserted city, an ominous orange sky, dead bodies littering the ground human and… not quite human lay everywhere. Snake like creatures fighting something that looked alien to him. And a hoarse yell from someone no older than him ordering to continue to fight.

But just as quick as the vision came he was back in his room with Milagro.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry Milagro. I'll protect you. I promise."

-.-

Francis stood before a… recent trophy of his. He readied his collar and opened the container. It's label of Match concerned him not. For it was easy enough to obtain from his recent "mission". A small smile came to his face as the container opened.

"Well now, aren't you a special little find? You're going to have to behave but it'll be worth it I promise."

-.-

"But Prince Ulraj, you can't be certain-!"

"I am. It seems an old enemy has returned. It would be best to find allies before the battle begins," Ulraj stated dryly with a hint of disgust, "Though I would rather not deal with those who ignore our existence, it is better for Atlantis to be an ally."

"Very well my lord. We shall leave on your word."

"Not my word. Otherwise we won't get there at all I guarantee it. Leave once ready."

"Yes my lord."

Ulraj sighed as his solider left the room. He'd rather not fight alongside children who bit the hand of the very people who had cared and nurtured them. And even worse, denied the very existence between the two with their shattered bond.

He'd rather the day soon come where he may battle once more alongside the city's hero. His friend. But he had to rest until it was certain that he was himself and not a puppet. Ulraj needed no test. He knew he was himself. How could he be possessed when his eyes were filled with such pure mirth and joy and tinged with sadness when he was taken by the cruel scientists from his parents.

Alas, he could even free him. Not one word was spoken of his location should Ullraj declare (as he said he would) a need for blood to be spilt. He sat in his thrown as he felt the tremor of his fair city moving toward Atlantis. Displeasure etched on his face.

-.-

There comes a time when fate becomes so thoroughly intertwined in people's lives that each person cannot avoid one another. Lives change. Truths revealed. And royal blood and beggar's rights.

-.-

Bart zipped around Palo Alto looking for his cousin. He knew his cousin would be here. He knew his cousin's typical day from stories from stories he used to tell in his time.

He wanted to talk to him. Despite being slightly disliked by his cousin he loved him. He was always there for him. And Bart was curious about his cousin. His cousin now was not like stories other people would tell about him being all bright open and cheery. He was sneakier. If he didn't want to talk he could wheedle his way out of the spotlight.

And during this time something happened so Wally would never talk about it. He stopped in front of Wally's neighbor's house with a large smile. His smile vanished however when he looked over the hedge to see Wally talking with a serious solemn looking man with salt and pepper hair.

"…I'm not sure…"

"You asked me for advice," he heard Wally say in a strict and cold tone he had never heard him use before, "That's mine. If what you said is true then Earth's army should be prepared. I promise you that what I say is all I truly believe."

"That's not-"

"Stop that Beeman. You know what he's capable of. He stopped Argost in his prime. He has been training since he was small. You and I both know. We've seen him in battle. You actually fought him."

Wally glared at the man daring him to contradict him. The man sighed, "We'll discuss it later Doctor West."

Bart's eyes widened. _Doctor?_

"Be sure you do Beeman. He may be the only person who can stop this."

The man nodded and pulled a clicker from his pocket. Bart's jaw dropped when a UFO landed with Beeman walking inside of it and then taking off. Wally sighed and walked back inside.

Bart furrowed his brow.

"So no crash."

Chapter one Sea a new alliance.

Ulraj stood up from his throne as he felt the city's legendary serpent slow down alerting him that they were close to their destination.

"Bring forth the royal guard," he declared knowing there would be trouble if he didn't if not from Atlantis then from the elders of Atlantis, "I will be meeting with their king myself," he told his servant. His servant bowed and left the room.

-.-

People of Atlantis stared up at what many had believed to be a fairytale save the elders who spoke of it. 'Upon a serpent's back lies a city. A city of nobility and magic. Where it is said the bravest of the sea are born. Kumari Kandem.' It was rumored to be the surface world's equivalent to El Durado.

La'gann couldn't help but stare with the rest of the Atlantians. Never did he think it was real after his adventures on the surface world and never seeing anything of it. The city though was legendary. As he gazed in wonder like a civilian he saw armored warriors swim toward the city with a smaller figure trailing behind. The people of Atlantis stood back as King Arthur and Queen Mera swam to them.

"Greetings," King Arthur said politely. The warriors parted and allowed the smallest to swim to the front of the group. He had no mask. He looked somewhat similar to La'gann with his scaly pale skin and similar single colored eyes. The boy dressed in light brown pants and a yellow sleeveless tunic with a high collar.

"And to you," the boy said dryly dipping his head slightly but not bowing before the King, "Arthur, King of Atlantis."

"And you are?" he asked. La'gann felt a smoldering anger build in his body. This child did not bow nor explained himself. He should have some manners if he is from such a _legendary_ city.

"I am Prince Ulraj of Kumari Kandem, the heir of our city," he said pulling out a necklace that was hidden under his shirt. It was a golden amulet adjourned with various jewels and decorated with runes engraved into the relic. Mera's eyes widened slightly at the necklace, "And I would like to speak with both of you in private," he said looking at both the King and Queen.

Arthur and Mera looked at one another. Ulraj sighed, "It is extremely important that you know what is to come," he explained with a grave tone. Arthur nodded.

"Very well. Follow us," he said gesturing to Ulraj. Ulraj nodded slightly and followed with five soldiers trailing him. La'gann followed silently. He watched as other Atlantians stared. He heard gossip on the currents as he swam by. Talks of trade, magic, treaty, and war assaulted his ears as he continued hot on their trail silently thanking Nightwing for all the stealth training.

"Forgive my timing," La'gann heard the prince say.

"Think nothing of it. I am surprised to see Kumari Kandem with my own eyes," Arthur replied.

"Nor I Atlantic," Ulraj retorted bitterly in a quiet voice.

"You sound displeased," Arthur stated. Ulraj shook his head.

"Too much has happened I'm afraid. The earth is crying out to her children that war is emanate. I do not like it," Ulraj explained with distain lingering in his tone.

"War?" Arthur asked. Ulraj nodded. By now they were at the palace La'gann still trailing. Ulraj glanced around for a moment, his eyes lingering on one building in particular before looking back at Arthur and Mera.

"A through explanation once we are alone, if you'll allow us."

"Of course."

-.-

Sea churns this restless water throwing a fit for his mother earth to see. She waits and listens for that's all she can do as father time tries to soothe the child.

-..-

"Do you understand?" Ulraj asked with urgency. Arthur nodded his head.

"If what you say is true, then it would be better to ally ourselves with one another," he declared. Ulraj held back a sigh of relief. "I will alert my comrades of this development."

"Wait," Ulraj interjected, "Good King Arthur, there is more than you know. It'd be better between our cities."

"And why id that?"

"…Because humanity is ignorant. Surely you can attest to that." Arthur nodded his head in conformation. "Humanity is unaware of our existence. For the safety of my people we would like to keep it that way."

"My comrades would understand."

"My people only trust a few people. I would have to meet your… comrades to know of their caliber before telling of my heritage and people. We hold a strict code of secrecy. I hope you understand."

Arthur was silent.

"Of course. We would not want to bring unnecessary harm or worry to your people. But tell us, what is your king doing as not to come," Mera asked. Ulraj's face grew dark as he felt a prick in his eyes.

"Dead. My father is dead," he stated with a slight growl in his voice, "He was killed trying to protect my people from a mad man."

"My dear," Mera gasped.

"So will you sign the treaty?" Ulraj redirected the conversation. Arthur pulled a quill dipped in squid ink and signed the parchment. After signing the document he shook Ulraj's hand with a firm grip.

"It is an honor to have an alliance with Kumari Kandem after all these years."

Ulraj gave a small but genuine smile to Arthur.

"To many years of strength and unity."

"For peace."

"Should it ever be obtained King Arthur."

"An announcement of our unity must be made."

"To your people and yours alone. I will tell my people of our alliance."

"And any of your allies."

Ulraj raised a nonexistent brow.

"We would not want to risk being attacked by one of your allies. And it matters not that they know of my people. Many already know of its location," he admitted sheepishly. Ulraj thought for a moment. He knew without a doubt Francis would know what has happened with his abilities with cameras and satellites.

"Very well. Now whether or not you meet any of them will depend on the battle."

-.-

"I don't know Angelfish. King Arthur looked kind of nervous. And seeing Kumari Kandem was unreal," La'gann told M'gann still bewildered.

"Kumari Kandem?" she asked. She could read his mind, yes. But she didn't want to ruin his trust.

"A mythical city that only existed in fairytales. A place that was said to create Atlantis. A war city. Containing unheard of weapons…"

-.-

"These are the technologies we have obtained over the years of study," Ulraj said showing King Arthur around the palace of Kumari Kandem.

"These are-"

"Medical supplies. Our weapons are limited as of late. We are studying surface weapons to utilize the strengths of both if possible."

"How are you doing that?"

"We have friends walking in the driest of places."

-.-

"…uncontrollable magic…"

-.-

"I have not seen any signs of magic in your kingdom. Are you solely living with science?"

"Magic is rarely used. The walls however are adjourned with ancient runes that protect our city from Nagas. When we are under attack the runes glow and give our people strength to face them in combat."

"I see."

-.-

"..and deadly soldiers."

-.-

"I suggest we send a few of our soldiers to one another to train."

"I agree. But we do not have many soldiers. Are battles are strictly against the Nagas and protecting the Atlas Pin. We are limited in our style of fighting because of this."

"I see… then perhaps another method might work better?"

"You may send warriors to Kumari Kandem to learn. And then they may return and teach. One or two of the younger soldiers may go with them on their return trip."

"Fair enough. You have wisdom beyond your years."

"I am eighteen years King Arthur. And I had a friend who was not smart from books was made wise by travel and trial."

"What happened to him?"

"He was taken. You know, he was a person I could feel proud of. He made a promise to do what he could to protect people. And he did… He promised," he said, his eyes growing hazy,

-.-

"And to think they came to Atlantis. I don't think this is good," La'gann growled worried about what was yet to come.

…**Idea spawned from whatever did happen when Wally left the team? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Clones are original deal with it

"I assure you father. I am more than capable of dealing with Match. Reprograming is simple enough. Match has calmed considerably. I will begin teaching once Match has awoken."

"Do not fail Francis. Or you will be terminated. You have failed too many times before," said a monotonous voice. No emotion even laced into the "father" figure.

"I understand. Failure is not an option."

The screen went blank as a tale tell smirk came to the boy's lips. He walked to the chamber so eerily similar to his friend's. His brother's. The word Match written as its only identification. He opened the chamber easily and without worry.

"Time to wake up," he said with a hint more of emotion that his "father". Within the opening chamber lay a boy about his size, seemingly younger though wearing a white skin tight suit that was torn in the torso to reveal a scar that was eerily similar to a crude Superman design that was placed on backwards. Black hair cut in a simple fashion that wouldn't get in the way. His eyes shot open. Beautifully stunning blue eyes though more frightening than most as the whites of his eyes were as black as his pupils. His eyes darted to look directly into the boy's goggles.

"Dad?" he asked. The boy's smile grew a bit bigger.

"No. Brother I guess would be mildly appropriate," he said giving it little thought; "I am Francis. Remember?"

The dark haired boy furrowed his brows.

"Yes… and… what of Superman?" he asked. Francis waved his hand like trying to wave away a bad smell, "He's not important. He is not your objective Match."

"But… I'm supposed to… I was created for…"

"What you were _created_ to do is not what you _need_ to do. Forget what you were told in that place. I'm all you need right now."

"All I need?"

"For now. For now. In time you will meet others you will need. As I have."

The dark haired boy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You have?"

"Yes… though my people would not be pleased to learn of this development… People need people. Often times many of us believe we are strong enough to be alone. No human can be alone."

"But… I'm not human."

"Neither am I sometimes. I am like you. A clone of someone else told to walk in his shoes."

"You? But you are… human?"

"And you an alien. But both still alive though treated as less because we are not originals."

The dark haired boy growled at the comment when Francis hit him (although it probably just felt like a tap to him…)

"Calm down. Do you honestly believe that we're just going to stand here to be used and discarded?" he asked bringing another bout of confusion to the boy, "Match, do you know why I brought you here despite your resent instability?"

Match shook his head, "It's because of how I know you will be treated. You and I are alike. Both seen to be used but not living up to expectations. I want you to come with me to join my family."

"Are they clones too?"

"No. The one who I call "father" is a clone but he is no family of mine. I talk of a friend of mine who doesn't care who or what you are. Who we are. And I need to save him. You can come with me if you like or you can remain here with the grey men. It's your life."

Match was silent and looked toward the ground. He never had a decision to make before. His programing meant living on instinct or what the g-gnomes told him to do with occasional orders from scientists in hopes of controlling him which inevitably failed seeing as he was frozen for so long. He looked at Francis who offered a family. He did know what one was by definition. He knew that they themselves could be unstable. He didn't offer stability. He offered interaction. Emotion.

"I'll go."

"Fantastic," Francis said rummaging through some drawers throwing clothes at him, "These were Doyle Blackwell's. He left them here so they're fine for you to wear. Can't have you running about with your scar like that can we?"

Match didn't say anything as he changed into the snug black clothing. It smelled of smoke and gunpowder. Francis looked him over before placing something small in his hands. A case of sorts.

"These are contact lenses. As you have probably guessed your eyes will give you away. So unless I tell you it's safe or that we have reached our destination, I suggest you keep them in."

"Suggest?"

"I'm not going to force you. It's just brotherly advice. Do with it as you will," he said walking out of the room with Match following.

-.-

Wally looked around his house one last time. Artemis wouldn't be back from her "mission" anytime soon and he was retired. He still felt uneasy going into his "basement" though. He knew that no one would check on him while he was "studying". That still didn't make it any easier. He walked over to a picture of Artemis, himself and her sister (weird day) and lifted it to reveal a small indent in the wall. He placed his pinky finger in the indent adding a little pressure. He felt a prick in his finger and pulled back as the wall moved slightly to reveal a number pad. He glared at the little pad before punching in a sequence of numbers.

He didn't hear anything but braced himself as the floor boards opened and he fell. The wall moved back to the way it once was with the picture covering the dent and the floor resealed like nothing happened. But below the room Wally landed in an over cushy chair that he bounced out of landing awkwardly on his feet. He grimaced as he looked around the room. To him, it was like a chrome Bat cave. Lab coats lined up in a case, large computer, souvenirs he would never be able to tell anyone about and a small ship. He almost laughed at how it looked so similar to Miss Martian's ship. The only difference was instead of being all red like hers it was red with grey streaks to help it blend in with clouds.

He finally sighed and walked over to his computer, sitting in the more sophisticated seat. He pulled up Skype of all things and sent out a call.

"Really?" the person who picked up said, "Must you use such a simple form of communication?"

"Must you always be so complicated Frany?" he said with a smile.

"Hilarious. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah I did. You guys can stay. So long as you don't break anything."

"That… may be a bit of a problem. My friend-"

"Friend? You? Oh I have got to see this."

"Well we'll be there shortly. He is a bit… destructive. Do you know how to deal with a slightly angsty clone with more strength and power than he knows what to do with?"

Wally could feel both nervousness and ironic humor building in his body while keeping his face neutral.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Very well. Then you will not mind my bringing of Superman's clone…"

Wally didn't hear a thing after that. His mind kind of imploded at the thought of Conner coming here.

"Superman's clone?"

"Yes. My people had found him in a chamber of sorts deep below a Cadmus building. Similar to the one you sent schematics on years ago."

"Uh huh… And what does he look like?"

"Like a younger version of Superman. With black where his whites should be."

Wally held back a sigh of relieve and nervousness. It wasn't Conner. That was a good and bad thing. Good, no intertwining lives. Bad, new Supey to teach. A real original problem for him.

"Well that's interesting."

"We'll talk more once we enter your northern chamber."

"That's on the other side of town," Wally groaned. Not that the city new they were on top of a super-secret base for "government" operations the size of Cadmus run by one man.

**A little more humorous. I hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Blue's dream and Peeked curiosity

Jaime sighed as he entered an unusually empty mountain. He was somewhat glad as that was the case because he looked like crap. He wasn't getting any sleep and when he was about Milagro would have another nightmare.

He had large bags under his eyes and they were so dark around it looked like he stole someone's mask to dress up as a raccoon. He was so tired he couldn't really hear the scarab. Either that or the scarab hadn't spoken in a while. Most likely the prior. And he would even welcome the usual annoying banter from the darn little bug if it meant no more visions or nightmares.

'_Merely orders.'_

Jamie jumped as he had heard the scarab's voice after its odd plight of silence.

"Orders?" he asked in a hushed voice aloud.

'_My designer's orders.'_

"Designer? You mean alien orders?" he asked now with a hint of fear in his voice. If aliens were close enough to control a loose cannon such as Kaiji Da.

'_Insolent boy. No. Designer. The one who came up with my design.'_

"So… the aliens?"

'…_No. Irrelevant.'_

"What do you mean irrelevant? And no what?"

'_Irrelevant.'_

"Stupid scarab," Jaime grunted as he walked to his room in the mountain. Perhaps a change of location would assist with sleep. He fell into the pools of unconsciousness almost immediately basking in the relaxing oasis.

"Pretty nice isn't it?"

Jaime opened his eyes to see nothing but iridescent darkness. He turns his head to look behind him but sees nothing. He keeps looking around, occasionally taking a step creating white ripples on the ground.

"But, there's no color. None at all," the voice said sadly.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

He did one more turn to look behind him when he saw a boy. He was just standing there, his head looking at the ground. Jaime's face scrunched up and he began walking toward the boy. He was pretty well covered up. He had black hair from what Jaime could tell. He wore a long black trench coat and dirty grey clothes with black shoes. He had tan skin as well from what little skin he could see.

"Why does it matter who I am supplanter? You are the one who will replace the lapse of power. Can't you feel it Jaime?"

Jaime raised his brow curiously and stopped walking once he was arm's length away from the boy.

"Who are you? What is this place? What are you talking about?"

"So many questions. So little time. In due time you'll know young general. In time you'll follow the _pure_ (1). You'll understand one day. Be ready," he said lifting his head a little to show a white tuff of hair before vanishing into an orange light leaving nothing but the discerning darkness accompanied with a small bought of sweet and carefree laughter leading into silence. And oddly enough, Jaime was fine with that.

He opened his eyes in what seemed to be a few moments until he looked at the clock in the room.

"I actually got a few hours…"

-.-

"Hey Wing?" Bart said quickly running in front of the instructor.

"Yes Bart?" he sighed.

"Does Wally have a job he does outside of school?" he asked.

"No. Why? Thought you knew all about your cousin."

"I thought I did too," Bart muttered to himself thinking about the odd man who appeared at his cousin's house, "How about weird relatives?" he asked a bit louder.

"Do I look like your cousin's keeper?"

"Kind of. More so later than now but kind of. You are from the bat family after all."

Night wing held back a groan.

"What's with all the questions?"

"I saw someone funny at Wally's house-"

"You mean his professor?"

Bart shut his mouth. Was that even possible that a professor built that thing? He didn't know. Maybe he should have paid a bit more attention to his cousin's stories about everyone he met and not just the heroes that he met.

"I guess… that's so crash! My cousin's teacher has a UFO!" he yelled running off before Night wing could even think to take him seriously about that comment. However someone in the halls narrowed their eyes and began walking off away from the room.

"What is going on?" he muttered to himself. He'd leave on his own. But recently he had actually found a person who could deal with him that wasn't a total annoying person, just the basic young naïve freshman who needed guidance. Something he had decided to do for him. He knocked on the door to the seldom used room. To his slight surprise it opened.

"Eh? Conner? What's up ese?" Jaime asked holding back a yawn. Conner grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the garage. Jaime looked at his back for a moment.

"No he is not going to hurt us," he whispered softly. Conner chuckled a little knowing of Jaime's little bug problem.

"Kaiji. I have not hurt you or the freshman. I am not starting today or anytime in the future if I can avoid it," he said not promising in case Jaime or he went bad. Jaime looked at his back again for a moment.

"Well that's as good as you're going to get!...No I am not telling… FINE!"

"What did Kaiji say?"

"He said that he will destroy you if you are deemed a threat or take us on another "mission with no seen benefit" for a while," Jaime said shrugging his shoulders. Conner gave one of his rare smiles.

"You two would be great on television if only for your strange arguments."

"Don't even joke about that ese. I think I would _die_ if it were out there about the scarab," he said shivering slightly, "Really only you, Night Wing, Batman, my sister and Wally know about it."

"Wally knows?" Conner asked curiously.

"Apparently he is really smart so they had him take a look at it. He has some blue prints drawn up of the scarab but hasn't really sent back anything."

"Well you'll be able to ask him about that today."

"Eh?"

"We're going to see him. I need to ask him some questions."

Jaime looked at his back again as they entered the garage.

"No that does _not_ constitute as a reason to activate the plasma cannon."

"Not that it really matters. I am part Kryptonian," he said blandly stepping into Sphere. He held out his hand to help Jaime up when the scarab pulled the Beetle's wings out and made him fly into what was dubbed "his" seat.

"No we are not going test that," Jaime said making Conner laugh.

"Jeez. Maybe we could set up a speaker system for Kaiji."

"Don't give Kaiji any ideas. He never shuts up as is," Jaime complained despite the odd silence it was giving him as of late only to speak when others were around, which usually, they never were.

"At least that'll give La'gann someone new to argue with."

"Amen," Jaime sighed as Sphere took to the air and began flying them to Palo Alto.

**(1) Jaime means Supplanter while someone else's name in the story means pure. Can you guess who? Not an OC the character comes from one of the two series.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four Can we really contain the truth?**

"Match, this is Wallace he's your uncle now," Francis said introducing the young clone to the Ginger scientist. Wally sent a look at Francis that either said death or sheer annoyance.

"Uncle? Really?" _I'm already an unexpected cousin of a time traveler and now I'm an uncle of Superman's clone. Someone _please_ show me my family tree! I am _dying_ to see how I am related to them!_

"It is the only thing to call you that makes since given that you are older and possibly more mature and cannot pass off as his brother as I can with your vibrant red hair, freckles and age," Francis explained.

"Are you kidding? You aren't much younger than me Francis," Wally quipped. Francis gave him a look.

"Wallace, I know this… but he and I are as aware of humans and emotions as an infant where you seemed to have dabbled in human emotion when you were younger and can fully grasp and teach us. Therefore uncle. Besides, there are some uncles who are younger than their nieces and nephews."

"But that still means we're related."

"Not always by blood you know, like with your Uncle Bartholomew."

"Twerp."

"Moron."

"I don't understand," Match said. The two looked at him for a moment.

"What's your name lil' blue?" Wally asked.

"Little Blue? I am project Match. Clone of Superman."

Wally nodded for a moment.

"Can't do Clark… can't do Conner…"

"What is he doing?" Match asked Francis.

"I believe he is trying to give you a more normal name to adjust and hide within society."

"Manfred sounds silly… although it would be fun… Marshall doesn't fit… neither does Martin… Minkah…"

"Minkah?" Match asked. Wally looked at him for a moment.

"Sorry, going through names. Each name has a different meaning to it so I'm trying to find one that works for you. Like Manfred means peaceful strength and Minkah happens to mean Justice," Wally explained.

"That is stupid," Francis stated blandly, "Just call him David."

"We are not naming him David!"

Match watched as the two argued names wondering if mommies and daddies did this everywhere… minus the throwing of various objects and projectiles at one another. Perhaps everywhere may have been a bit of stretch.

-.-

Conner landed sphere behind Wally's house in the dead of night. The sphere cloaked itself as it could not make it inside Wally's small home. Jaime followed as Conner easily walked into Wally's home. It was quiet. Conner blamed Artemis's death for that. He felt himself tense a little thinking about how he was there when she died and the feeling he had let her and Wally down.

He listened carefully but heard no fluttering sporadic heartbeat he knew Wally for. He heard nothing. No tale tell traces of Wally lay within the building. It was clean for one, something Artemis was known for. She may have lived in the worst parts of Gotham but she kept her area clean. There was no trace, no lingering smells of food. In fact it almost smelt like dust in the home. Conner frowned. There should've been some sign of life.

"Are you sure this is the place hombre?"

Conner looked around somewhat unsure until his eyes fell on a picture of Wally hugging Artemis on one of their dates.

"Yeah. This is the place," he said walking through the rooms. A dull dining room, an empty kitchen, and into a pale living room. Dog sleeping on the couch than made Conner's lips twitch upright for a moment at the corners.

"Good dog," he said patting its head lightly. The dog looked at him and began panting, giving a doggy toothed grin before barking. He jumped off the couch and ran to a picture of Artemis laughing and put his front paws on the wall proceeding to whine. Conner raised his brow and then looked at Jaime.

"You want me to do what I did with the golem right?" he asked. Conner nodded.

"Someone's been studying."

Jaime sighed and glanced at his back.

"Just check please… No that does not involve the plasma cannon," he grumbled as blue armor descended down his arm. A pulse emanated from his arm and he tensed.

"The scarab is saying there's something in the wall," he muttered. He looked up at the picture and walked toward it. He removed it slowly. There was nothing but a small indent. He ran his fingers across the grove applying a bit of pressure. He jumped back when he saw a key pad appear. Conner's eyes widened and he looked at it carefully.

"Blue?" he asked.

"I got it ese," he sighed. Two little cords came from his arm and plugged into the key pad cracking it's code.

"What in the world is Wally doing?" Conner muttered. A small ding came from the machine and then they were falling. Jaime yelped in surprise as the scarab armor enveloped his body and allowed him to fly as the floorboards closed the very way they entered. Seeing as that would be a poor choice of escape, he zipped after Conner and caught him, bringing them both down to the end of the tunnel which oddly enough led to a rather lavish and plush couch.

"Where are we?" Jaime asked. Before Conner could say anything he saw Jaime glance back at the scarab, "Why would he have a tunnel that goes that far beneath the surface of Palo Alto?" Jaime muttered looking around. The room itself was as large as the cave's main room at least. It had a similar cavernous aura to it with a chrome finish. Shiny chrome. Quite the contrast from the Wally he knew. Well, at least from his Kid Flash part. He had learned that Wally was actually very capable with science. But this was a little over the top even for the spontaneous speedster.

"I'm telling you Francis he needs a normal name," Conner heard echoing softly off the walls accompanied by the clamber of three sets of footfalls. One that sounded similar to his own which meant a larger person than Wally, one that was light and determined which he knew was Wally's one controlled footfall and the last one was made by someone wearing steal toed boots. He grabbed Jaime and pulled him off toward a set of shelves hiding from whoever was coming into the room.

"What's wrong with Match? It was the name he was given. Like how you were given the name Wallace," a firm voice with a sprinkle of mirth.

"Exactly why I want him to have a normal name. You agree with me don't you?" another voice said that Conner recognized was Wally's though oddly just a little colder than he was used to.

"I… I don't know. I have never thought about a name before…," said another voice that made Conner freeze. His voice. A young voice of Superman. _Match_.

"Well, that's what happens when you are a tube baby," he vaguely heard Wally say.

"Why do I have a feeling you've said that before?" the monotone voice asked.

"I- I have not! You little troll!"

"Is that a term of endearment?"

"Not really."

"What are they talking about?" Jaime asked.

"Then why use it?"

"It's more of an endearing insult that is circulating in society today."

"And you wonder why people call you Sheldon…"

"Wallace, I thought better of you."

"So did I you little troll of a clone. So did I."

"So is he a clone?"

"No, Wallace is his own genetics. Cloning him may have frightening consequences."

"Hey!"

"They seem… odd," Jaime stated as Conner began coming back to reality. He looked over from behind the shelves with Jaime to see Match dressed in something he would wear, a black turtle neck and black jeans, but his same old eyes, a boy about Night Wing's age with grey hair and a pair of goggles with thick yellow glass to hide even the shape of his eyes and lastly was Wally who was wearing a long white lab coat and a pair of safety goggles over his eyes that were tinted red. His hair combed back yet still windblown. A look of annoyance and amusement etched his face in an unfamiliar combination.

"Anyway Francis, you and your little friend can stay here as long as no one in Palo Alto sees you, or any visitors I have alright?"

"Acceptable. I know that your research would be extremely hard to relocate."

"Yeah. Although Beeman should be here to pick up the rest of my work in a few weeks. By that time Wallace West will be an average student again and not a world class scientist trying to unravel the mysteries of the scientific world so that heroes can use them to stop villains."

"You always talk about heroes. Our main objective is that this technology stay out of enemy hands."

"Ri-ight," he said in a more familiar sarcastic tone. Match walked up closer to Wally.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"I was being sarcastic."

A moment of silence filled the room. All Conner could hear was the collective heartbeats of the people in the room. Wait a minute…

"I hear thudding," Match said.

"That's hearts Match. We went over this on the plane ride here. You will hear your heart, my heart and Wallace's heart."

"But it's coming from over there," he said pointing at the shelf like a little child who was guilty of breaking a vase. Wally looked toward Jaime and Conner, making them retreat back to fully behind the shelf. Conner could hear Wally's footsteps grow closer. He then decided when Wally got close enough he would grab him and run with Jaime following. Obviously something was going on. And he was going to get Wally out of it.

-.-

"Careful with that!"

"I know! Be quiet Beeman. No one can know that he's being moved. If the prince learned of this you know we'd have a waste of time and resources on our hands."

"Obviously. It also doesn't help we don't know where the rest of the family is even located."

"Don't you remember? The pets were last seen neat Honey Island, Doctor Solomon Saturday went to make a deal and Blackwell went off looking for someone. Drew is the only one I am worried about. No one has seen her since we obtained him."

"True. Not that it'll be a problem with Skunk-do all locked up."

"I hope not. I sincerely hope not."

**Please review and in your review please give a name for Match!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five Thicker the mist becomes**

"Arthur, though we may part soon there is one more thing I must talk to you about," Ulraj said in a hushed tone, his eyes dark with mystery. Arthur laughed full and hardy.

"It seems our people have not communicated in too long given all you want to tell me. What more is there to say young Prince?" he said. Ulraj did not laugh. He merely kept up his expression of distaste and misery with a very faint glimmer of hope.

"If you hear word of a boy with a white star in his hair with tan skin, who seems both too young for battle and too wise for his years alert me immediately," he said in a colder than death tone that oddly pulled out even more of a spark of hope. Arthur stopped laughing and stared at the other boy almost swearing he could see a ghost of what was once Kaldur behind him. "It is of upmost importance to my people."

"What is so important about that bit of information?" he asked, his voice growing colder than normal but nowhere near as cold as the young prince thankfully. They glared at one another for a minute before Ulraj sighed in defeat knowing better than to leave on bad terms lest _they_ end up at war with one another and not the much needed allies.

"He is our savior. And my friend. He was taken from us… and his family about five years ago because of unfortunate circumstances," he admitted dropping his head, "I couldn't do anything to save him."

Ulraj looked away from Arthur, "He was the one who really saved my people. He gave his all to protect us even when we hurt his parents. He kept life possible. He brought warmth and acceptance. And despite what he went through he remained pure and strong, up until he was taken away from us."

"I am so sorry. We will assist you in your endeavor of finding your friend if he is in fact alive or even if he is not."

Ulraj let a small grin out at that.

"My people have no doubt he is alive. We can feel it in our very beings that he is not dead. He was not one to die so easily. Thank you though. All I need though is information."

-.-

Once born tell all  
Tell all  
Once born tell none  
Tell none.  
For one birth innocent enough  
The other less fair  
Less just  
For not the birth was any less regal  
But what I knew then  
And what I know now  
Changes everything

-.-

"Look, I'm not here to play games kid."

"Someone's testy. I don't think we should help him. What do you think Teekl?"

The cat meowed in annoyance.

"OH! Who asked you!" the blue skinned boy growled at the rusty colored feline. He looked back at the man with a wicked gleam.

"So are we doing this or not?" the man growled. The boys smile grew dangerously large.

"But of course. Why would I say no to yet another Lord of Chaos? Your name?"

"Doyle Blackwell."

"Ah. Well, from this day forth you will be known as D'yale, Chaos Lord."

The man crossed his arms.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with," he grumbled walking up to the blue skinned boy. In an instant searing pain flashed through his body making him fall to the ground. He tried crying out in pain but his very voice disappeared as if he were a mute. He then gasped for air as the pain slowly began to dull with Klarion laughing his cruel shrill laugh.

"Top that Nabu."

-.-

"I can't do anything more. I am willing to be your body."

"Why would I do that?" asked. The man frowned slightly.

"He has a child. One who is all grown up. He should be able to be with her. I… I can't be with my son. And I have a better chance of finding him with you. Also, though I may not believe in… magic… I am sure I have a better physical body than the man you have."

"How do I know you will wear the helmet."

"You have my word, my life. All I want is to be able to one day find my son who was taken from me."

"Very well," said Nabu descending to the ground. He placed his hands on the helmet of fate and removed it from the head of Giovanni Zatara.

"My goodness," he muttered nursing a headache, "Why did you-"

He was cut off when the man grabbed the helmet. He looked at Zatara and gave a small smile.

"I know what it's like to lose a child. From one dad to another. Go find your kind. Only Fate can find mine," he said.

"Who are you? Perhaps I can assist?"

"Solomon Saturday. And I doubt you can," he said slipping the helmet on over his head. A bright light emanated as he was transformed into Doctor Fate. The only major difference was that one eye was clearly blind.

-.-

"CONNER! PUT ME DOWN!" Wally yelled as he was thrown over Conner's shoulder and being carried out at full speed out of his lab with Blue Beetle shooting at Francis and Match who were chasing behind. Wally was wondering how they had found his lab and decided he needed to update… after he was put down of course. At the moment, he was struggling in the half Kryptonian's grip.

"Really. I would think that Wallace would not have such an _exuberant_ group of friends," he heard Francis grumble.

"What the hell is going on!?" Conner yelled. Wally sighed.

"STOP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs making everyone freeze, partially because his voice really hurt the unprepared Kryptonians' ears. Conner even accidently dropped Wally. Wally jumped to his feet and began smoothing the wrinkles now on his lab coat.

"Really. You break into my lab and abduct me? What were you thinking?!" he yelled.

"Wallace, I have never heard you lose your temper before," Francis said with disbelief. Match ran up but kept distance between Conner.

"Are you alright Mr. Wallace?" he asked. This made Blue Beetle and Conner stare.

"Start talking," Conner demanded. Wally gave an annoyed look.

"Francis and Match, meet Conner and Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle and Conner, meet Francis and Match."

"I see why you make many hero references," Francis stated dryly.

"What is all this?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Well. This is my lab," he said walking back to the main room from once they came, "And I am a scientist for some people outside the government."

Conner just stared. Wally had a look of Epiphany for a moment before pushing Match toward Conner.

"Oh and Conner, this is your little brother. Be nice. Play with him. Make sure he doesn't eat anything he shouldn't and don't let him destroy anything."

"He's unstable!" Conner yelled. Match looked away.

"I know."

"Actually he is much more stable than when I had found him," Francis interjected. Everyone looked at him.

"I am so confused," Blue Beetle said. He then looked at his back for a moment, listening to the scarab. He then looked at Match. His armor changed as so it could scan Match, and then Conner, "It says that you two are both stable. Mentally at least."

**So far it is a four way tie with names. Please vote. The leads are Callum, Achan, Ansel and other. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Secrets spread like fire**

Bart sat alone in his "room" thinking. He had come back in time to save the future but how was he supposed to do that? All he knew was what his cousin told him about the past and an old number he took from one of his old journals. He pulled it out of the desk by his bed. It was old and warn but still legible. It wasn't local. It wasn't a Central number. It wasn't even from Palo Alto. What number could have been that important to keep for so many years?

He had thought about calling it. But where would that get him. But then again he had nothing better to do and no time to lose. He pulled out a cell that his Granddad had given him. He so far had everyone on the team's number, his grandma and granddad, and he was able to find Wally's number much to his cousin's annoyance. He typed in the new number. In less than a minute it was answered.

"Hello?" said a girl. She had a sweet voice. Though without a doubt foreign. Not European or Latino. Most likely Middle Eastern.

"Uh… hi… Um, I'm Bart Allen, Wally West's cousin," he said over the phone not sure what to do.

"You are Doctor West's cousin? He did not tell me he had a cousin… Nor that you would be calling me. What is going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said. He heard a scuffle of papers.

"My people have searched all we can. He is not in our area. And we cannot go further without repercussions," she said sadly.

"Okay? And who are you? And who is he?"

"My apologies. My name is Wadi. I had assumed since you were working with Doctor West that you would know who I was. He truly is a bright man. Though a bit of a scatterbrain. It does make you wonder what goes on in that man's head."

"But who is he?" he said ignoring the fact at the moment that his cousin was referred to as Doctor.

"… I am sorry. I am not at liberty to say any more. Good Day!" she yelled hanging up the phone. Bart was motionless as he heard the monotonous phone hold out its one note song. He closed the phone once it fell silent and went back to its main screen. He stared long and hard at his wall. No answers. Just more questions. How was this important? Could this help save the world…? And who was his cousin looking for?

Who would help him? He knew that he was looked down on by the team. Not as much as some but not up there. He wasn't brought onto the team by a hero. He had connections sure but he pretty much bull ran into the team. In fact, the only one that had less experience as a hero would have to be… Jaime. Resident crazy and close friend of Superboy. The one who was to turn. But maybe if Bart got his help, that would be averted…

-.-

"So you're saying that you are a scientist that works hidden from the government yet with the government but you are doing top secret work that they don't want you to do so you also double up with what you are "supposed" to be doing while going to college and telling everyone that you are living a normal life?" Conner asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"And that you were in fact a hero at one point on a team of spectacular individuals hiding your intelligence in front of them and being a flirtatious boy when you were with them which led up to your relationship with a young Artemis Crock?" Francis added. Wally nodded his head as Match and Blue Beetle looked at one another. Both of them seemed fine given they had not known much about the red head prior.

"You lied," Conner growled. Wally sighed.

"I did what I had to. In order to take the position I could tell no one. And if I didn't take the position they would have wiped my mind and gone after my Uncle Barry using me as leverage," he explained. That was still a jerk ass move Beeman pulled all those years ago.

"Is that why you quit? Medical reasons were a lie?" he asked. Francis raised his brow curiously taking in the new prospect of information.

"Well…," he pouted a little, "Not exactly. I was given a drug that would help me stay focused… by slowing me down. I get injected with the stuff every three months. It makes it harder to go faster. But not impossible. I could force my body to burn it off in minutes but that would make me faint because of a lack of nutrients from the hyper speed metabolism. So not a lie. I would be a liability in the field. Actually now that Bart is here I don't even have to worry about ever putting the suit on again," he said with a fake smile.

"You have quite the life Wallace," Francis stated.

"Interesting too," Match said reminding Conner of his presence. He tensed slightly when Wally put his hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Conner, I hope that you will be a good big brother, a good influence and a hell of a lot better teacher than Superman."

Conner gave a bewildered look not at all hiding his disbelief on his usually stoic face. Wally gave a foxy grin that Conner recognized.

"C'mon Supey. He is your little brother. And he is mentally stable now."

"And if I don't?" he asked softly. Match had a look of hurt.

"If you don't or you try to tell you will forget everything. I'm technically not allowed to tell you anything. But given your connection with Match and being an ideal teacher as you have had powers you didn't know how to control as well as non-Superman training. Jaime is also currently safe as we have some tests we would like to run about the scarab."

Jaime clutched his arm to keep the plasma cannon down. A look of pained fear appeared on his face.

"Granted," he continued, "that the scarab will help us find Zak Saturday."

Pain left Jaime's face as the armor retracted. Confusion took its place as he looked up at Wally.

"So you don't know. The scarab represents ancient Sumarian relics. It's possible the designer was a follower of Kur."

-.-

Milagro knew she was dreaming when she saw herself in an overly flowery meadow. And that she was not alone. In the meadow was a boy, grabbing flowers and turning them into a crown.

"Excuse me-"

"Sh child," he said in a smooth voice, "Calm down. Sit and relax," he laughed.

She wearily approached him and sat. He was a bit younger than Jaime. He had the same skin that she and Jaime had. His hair jet black with an odd tuff of white where his bangs were. His hands were braiding the steps of the flowers in a circle.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Making a crown. A friend of mine is a prince," he said happily, "Another," he said finishing the crown, "Is a thief like princess of her people," he added putting the crown down, "Is really a spy. I hope to give the crown to my prince friend because he doesn't have one."

She gave him a smile. This dream was dull and calm. Much better than her nightmares. Though she felt something else. Something was important. But what she did not know.

**Please review and the names are still up for choice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AND WE HAVE A NAME! First place is first name. Second place will be the lesser used middle name. Now on with the story (Yes you will learn of the winning names but in the story alright?)**

**Chapter seven More mingling, less understanding  
**

"So if Night Wing asks. LIE! I don't care how. Just lie to the man! Not you Jaime just… argue with the scarab I guess. You aren't exactly the best liar in the world."

"Can do Wally. We'll be back in a week."

"We?" Jaime asked with wide eyes looking at the boy of steel.

"You're in this too freshmen."

"Ah Dios Mio."

"Yeah yeah good luck keeping the trolls known as Bats off your back."

"See you in a week brother!"

"Yeah… see yah later Match."

"Conner! Be nice and give your little brother a hug and kiss goodbye!"

This made everyone stare at Wally like he was crazy.

"What? My family always says goodbye like that. And you have _seen_ our hellos Conner. And Conner… you are an honorary member of the Flash Family so I expect you to treat your little brother to a Flash goodbye _and_ a Flash greeting when you return."

Conner grunted while Wally smiled triumphantly. Conner then sighed and walked over to Match giving him a hug and kiss on the forehead to appease the speedster. Then, for revenge, he pulled Wally into a hug making the speedster squirm. Then ruffled the elder's hair and then let go making him look disgruntled.

"That was a Superman move you pulled," Wally complained, a smile betraying him as his lips turned upward. It was a joke they had come up with years ago. Rather than saying it was a jerk move, if it could be interpreted as "nice" it was a Superman move. Conner just smirked at Wally's comment and grabbed Jaime.

"How do we get out of here?"

"Oh, that's easy. Just go down that hall in front of you and step into the room labeled CLOSET. It's really an elevator. Conner rolled his eyes and began dragging Jaime behind him. Wally smiled as he left.

"You took a picture didn't you?" Francis asked.

"Oh yeah. Scrapbook! Awesome souvenir if you ask me!" he said happily skipping over to his computer to retrieve the picture. Francis then typed something in on his wrist computer and pulled up the shot of Conner hugging a rather disgruntled Wally.

"Blackmail."

-.-

"This is Wallace's package? Why does it look similar to the Saturday carrier unit?"

"Because it holds _someone_ to pay him for his work. Someone who was difficult to retrieve Arthur."

-.-

"So you are Ulraj?" asked a baritone voice.

"Yes. You are the informer?"

"I am. Though my king is unaware I am still loyal to him. I serve from the other side of the field and send information for them to use as they see fit."

"You are a good solider my friend. When this is all over, you are more than welcome into my kingdom."

"Perhaps. But Atlantis is my home."

"And your brothers walk on land do they not?"

"They do. Though I am not in contact with them as often as I like. I must complete the mission."

"Very well. Do we have your support?"

"And my followers."

"Followers?"

"There are some men who do not… agree with Black Manta's policies."

"I see. Can't say I would know. This "Black Manta" has never engaged us."

-.-

Bart dashed past yet another city. He always did think well when he was running. And now he really needed to think. Blue Beetle could help him with this. He would just not need to aggravate the parasite on his back. That would only end badly. He stopped for a moment and opened a cabinet on his suit, consuming an energy bar with much gusto. He looked around for a minute. He was in the near Palo Alto. He knew that much. The dry air was killer on his throat. He bounced from one foot to another.

There was the future to think about and he was nervous. Not only that, but this would prove to his cousin that they were meant to be close in this time. Collecting souvenirs, telling stories, pranking Grandpa Barry, hanging out, and just being there in general. But to do that he first had to secure the timeline. Not that he would have said no if Wally wanted to hang out with him. Why else would he go visit him (or at least attempt to find him. He was harder to find than that guy he saw in the weird book. Oh yeah, he was Waldo dammit!) so often?

Wait… no time for that. Save the world first from an apocalyptic future, _then_ become real close with cousin Wally.

He leaned his back against an old rock. To his surprise he fell back into a hole. Well, more so, a hole appeared where the rock was. He looked up at the sun one last time before the hole was covered once more. He landed on his back, meeting cool metal. He groaned as his body began to take the pain away with his accelerated healing. He turned his head, feeling the frigidness of the ground as he began to take in his surroundings. He was in a lab. A dark one at that. Only small lights signaling temperature, air pressure and the like could really be seen gleaming off what looked like chrome. He sat up turning his head to look around.

"This place looks like its feeling the mode," he said aloud getting to his feet. He dropped his smile that he usually wore and began exploring. This wasn't the Reach's place. No way. It was too human for that. He zipped through the empty facility checking rooms as he went. None stood out and he was growing bored. He decided one last room before he just runs around like a maniac until he was out. Upon opening the door he froze for a moment. A large metallic container. One used for people. He remembered the Reach putting some people in there for isolation. But this one had the person frozen or dead. There was someone in it, and they weren't moving.

"Oh this is _so_ not the mode," he said now with nervousness lacing his voice. He ran over to the machines and began undoing their locks, like he had seen before on the raids of the Reach.

-.-

"Beeman… You brought me a human storage unit?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I believe there is a _bonus_ if you will in there for all your hard work Doctor Wallace," he said simply. Wally scowled at the man as he left in his bizarre are craft. Once he was gone, he zipped toward the machine. He began playing around with its lock system for the better part of a few hours.

Both speedsters worked diligently on the project before them long into the next day. Though in different locations they simultaneously opened. A look of curiosity on the younger's face, and bitter amusement on the older's.

"Well… this sort of sucks," Wally muttered to himself. It would be interesting seeing as how he had acquired not one, not two but three new bunk mates.

Bart on the other hand in Palo Alto was watching a nose scrunch up a little. Fingers twitching but fairly calm before sneezing in Bart's face.

"EW!" he yelled wiping the snot off his face. The person's eyes shot open. No older than Bart but nothing like him. Darker skin, an orange uniform, and black hair with a white star in front. Bart wondered why he was colored so when his eyes began to open.

**YES! I am a jerk. Can anyone guess what/who Wally had? I am sure Bart was obvious. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight Missions are not as sweet as Honey**

"There has been some hacking in various universities and labs around America. Hacking involving Animal Genetics, Molecular Systematics, and a file by the name Saturday. The information has all been tracked to the same place. Do not confront. This is a stealth mission," Night Wing stated stiffly. The girls all smiled. He would rather have Conner run this with Jaime as they performed well together and would be able to work with Wolf to track the location. But Jaime and Conner were nowhere to be found leaving Alpha team for the mission.

He didn't doubt there skills, but a small team would serve better. He had considered Batgirl and M'gann but then there was the off chance of a fight and someone with muscle would be handy as well as a person who could change their size.

"You will leave in ten minutes for Honey Island," he said dismissing them. He had a strange foreboding feeling in his gut, like Super boy was going to bring in yet another stray.

-.-

"Nervous Cass?" Karen smirked as they entered the bioship.

"No way! I am so ready for this!" she said floating on board with Batgirl and M'gann trailing behind rolling their eyes at Karen's antics. She always did try for the big sister roll in Cassie's life. They all secured themselves in their seats, M'gann driving, Batgirl in front, Karen on the left of M'gann and Cassie on the right.

"So Cass," Karen said starting up a conversation on what would be a decent flight, "Have you asked Blue out yet?" she asked with an impish grin. Cassie's skin flushed a brilliant crimson.

"What are you talking about?! I don't like Jaime like that!?" she squeaked.

"Oh, so he's Jaime to you?" she asked making Cassie more flustered.

"Well, he's my Spanish tutor," she explained, "So it's weird calling him Blue. He also doesn't seem to like it," she murmured.

"Mm-hm. Girl you got it _bad_."

-.-

"Do you ever get the feeling someone is talking about you ese?" Jaime asked Conner as they took off into the chilling night air in Sphere.

"All the time. Someone's making a comment somewhere," he said indifferently. Jaime looked away. That wasn't quite what he meant.

'_Irrelevant. Focus on the task ahead._'

"What task?" he muttered to himself, making Conner raise a brow. Right, never try to whisper when someone with Super-hearing is sitting right in front of you, "Sorry. Scarab," he said pointing to his back. Conner merely nodded and resumed looking forward as they approached the cave. All the while Jaime wondered what task the scarab meant. He almost missed the blunt little annoyance with direct answers.

-.-

It took a little over an hour to reach Honey Island. But to the girls it looked more like a swamp than an island. Life seemed to overflow from the place yet no animal could be seen. The boiship was landed under its usual camouflage. The girls stepped out quickly and closed their mean of escape so no one would barge in.

"Everyone ready?" M'gann asked. The other girls nodded as she lifted her hood and vanished from sight. Each one went in a separate direction. Each unaware of the eyes that were watching them.

-.-

"Ugh, who would be working out here?" Bumblebee complained as she flew around avoiding the grime and muck, looking for any signs of a lab.

"I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee…"

"Who's there?" she demanded pulling out her weapon of choice.

"Won't my mommy be so proud of me?..."

"I'm warning you," she tried to threaten.

"I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee…"

"Agh!"

-.-

M'gann shifted her way through the branches of the trees effortlessly scanning for life.

"You know, for someone who can blend in with their surroundings you don't really _blend_ in."

She stopped and intensified her scan on the immediate area only to be hit on the back of her neck, falling to the ground.

"Don't get me wrong I probably would teach you, but it'd be annoying as hell."

-.-

Batgirl scurried across the limbs of the trees quickly in search of the facility where there should be the files. But all she had seen was grass, mud and trees.

"Aw. Are you lost little girl?"

Batgirl turned around for a second before backing up against a tree.

"Such pathetic wings. How do you even hope to fly?"

Batgirl jumped as a knife flew toward her, embedding itself into the trunk of the tree.

"Quick aren't you. Too bad for you I've dealt with faster."

-.-

Cassie floated around the swamp getting annoyed with the search when she saw it. A large house that seemed to be falling apart. Pale paint peeling from the walls and an eeriness that seemed to fill the line of sight. She tried to contact anyone in M'gann's mind link. Perhaps she had wandered a _bit_ too far. But no one else had told her that _they_ had found the place either. What was one quick look around? She was about to get up when she saw three figures carrying three very familiar people.

"Oh man," Cassie said nervously. Bumblebee, M'gann, and Batgirl were knocked out and in the hands of the enemy. She flew a little closer, still hiding herself.

"This is a real pain in the ass. Why do people decide to come here at night? Hell why do they decide to come here at all?" a thin male grunted. His silhouette made him look like he either had a shaved head or his hair was combed back. He was carrying M'gann.

"People grow curious. Although I am not sure what to say about these people," the tallest said, still male but much more elegant than the other male. He seemed to have wild hair that was gelled upward or had been seriously windblown. He was carrying Bumblebee.

"I think it best if we get them out of here before they wake up," the last one said who was carrying Batgirl who sounded way more feminine than the others. Without a doubt a girl. The long hair helped bring about that conclusion.

"Yes but with their mean of transportation still near our base they would inevitably come back. And I'd rather not have to deal with that bridge if we can avoid it," the one with wild hair said walking into the building. The other boy snorted.

"Who died and made you king?" he grumbled but still followed along with the girl. Cassie's fingers went to her comm. Link but decided against it. Now was the chance to prove herself.

"Hello there," said a new voice. She jumped in shock, turning to see a woman with pale white hairs who seemed just a bit older than her mother, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Cassie relaxed slightly.

"Who are you?" she asked. The woman smiled slightly.

"Why don't you come inside. It'll be easier to talk to each other when we can see one another clearly."

Cassie nodded and walked behind her. All of her training told her not to but she felt oddly safe around this woman. She was led into the building she saw her comrades brought into and stood shocked when she saw them all lying on furniture inside with the people who brought them in staring at her and the woman.

"Mom?" asked the one with gelled back hair. Cassie blinked. Mom?

"I see you all brought home company," she said wiping hair out of Bumblebee's mask, "Was it really necessary to knock them out? You could have just invited them in," she said with a smile looking back at Cassie, "I'm guessing these are your friends?"

"Uh yes!"

"I see. I am Drew Saturday. And these are my three eldest children, Fiskerton," she said pointing at the one with wild brown hair. Orange eyes stared back at her curiously. He seemed more monkey than human with his appearance if not for the way he carried himself, "Komodo," she said then pointing at the one who had called her mom. He gave a hard glare that was foreign to her. His skin was sickly pale. Almost green, "And my daughter Zon," she said pointing at a girl with long hair pulled back into a large ponytail. Her bright eyes accented by what seemed to be green eye makeup.

"Uh. I am Wonder Girl," she introduced, remembering she was in uniform, "And what have you done with my friends?!" she demanded growing defensive. Komodo snorted.

"Don't know about Fisk and Jurassic but I had to knock out Miss Appear here otherwise she could have wiped out our research."

"Research?" she asked innocently. Fiskerton gave a sheepish smile.

"Actually it was our dad's and his mentor's research. It… it allowed us to look more human," he said softly.

"What?" she asked not really believing.

"None of us ever really looked human, except mom," the girl explained.

"So you all were the ones taking the research?" she asked tensing if they were to fight.

"It was our research to begin with. They stole it and placed it under their own companies and names. We just took it back. Not that we really want the credit anyway," Komodo griped.

"But what are you doing with the research?"

"Trying to find someone. Our little brother."

She frowned slightly taking it in. She may not have been the leader but these people didn't seem to want to hurt anyone.

"Why… why don't you come with us? You could come to our base where there is more technology, more people to help you."

They all looked at one another, speaking with their eyes. The woman touched Cassie's shoulder and said, "Why don't we wait for your friends to wake up first?"

The first one to wake up was Batgirl. And her waking up led to a broken sofa before they were able to explain what had happened and who Komodo, Zon and Fiskerton were. She was still weary of them, but was able to hold back her anger.

Next was Bumblebee who delivered quite a kick into Fiskerton's nether regions before they were able to explain the situation.

Last was M'gann who used her telepathy to separate Alpha team from the group that had knocked them out. It took a lot longer to get her to calm down. But after explaining what happened and one mind reading attempt on Fiskerton she relented. However she did hold a rather dark glare at Komodo.

"Look "Princess" I'm sorry I knocked you out. Happy?" he growled.

"How were you able to block me?" she questioned leaving everyone confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I should have noticed your presence of mind. How were you able to block it?" she questioned again. Fiskerton chuckled.

"Is that all? My dear, Komodo's kind is an instinct driven creature. Rather than thinking, they do, leaving a level of awkward unpredictability."

Komodo glowered at Fiskerton.

"Ass."

"Lemurian actually or did you forget?" he retorted. Komodo growled. Fiskerton held up his hands as a sign of giving up.

"Alright calm yourself. Does that answer your question?" he asked M'gann. She nodded her head. That did make a bit of sense. That also explained why she couldn't always understand Garfield's mind when she peered in.

"Alright. Now what?" asked Zon. The room held a silent question. Would the misfit family be allowed to come with them back to the mountain? And would they even come?

"I'm sure there won't be a problem if you would like to come with us," M'gann finally said.

"Thank you," Drew said before looking at her kids, "And all of you," she said in a strict motherly tone, "Best behavior. We don't need any more people after us."

"Whoa whoa whoa back up. After you?"

"There are people after us for trying to find our brother," Komodo explained curtly. The girls all looked at one another.

"They stay in the mountain?" Bumblebee asked.

"They stay out of the rest of the team's sight," M'gann stated, "Best case scenario is we introduce them one at a time on "recommendation" rather than they all appear at once with nothing to their name."

She missed their glances at one another at that comment. But regardless followed them to the bioship where they left Honey Island with a new kindling spark of finding Zak.

-.-

Bart smiled at the boy who seemed to be coming around.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. The boy's eyes opened slightly, seeming to roll around in his head before focusing on him. He gave a weary smile back.

"Peachy," he said stifling a yawn.

"Um... I'm Bart," he said putting his hand out for the other to take.

"Zak," he replied. He then looked at what Bart was wearing. He held a perplexed look on his face. Brown eyes looked at Bart, "Where are we?" he asked. Bart shrugged his shoulders.

"Not all that far from Palo Alto I can tell you that much," he said. The boy looked around. He stepped out of the chamber rather quickly for someone who had just been frozen.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" he asked. Bart shook his head.

"Kind of looking for an exit myself. Wanna go together?" he asked. Zak smiled rather than looked at Bart like he was crazy like some other people he had met in this time period.

"Sure. Why not?"

With Bart exploring the place earlier it didn't take them all that long to find an exit. Both Bart and Zak smiled at one another as they walked outside. But then Bart noticed Zak's eyes wandering somewhere else.

"What do y'know. A full moon," he said softly. Bart's smile faltered a bit. He didn't know anything about this kid. He didn't even know how old he was or why he was frozen anyway. But he seemed nice enough. Other than that weird stick thing with what looked like a bird's foot on the end.

"So… wanna come over to my place?" he asked. He mentally smacked himself. Okay, that was really dumb. This kid didn't even _know _him. Hell, he probably wanted to find his mom and dad…

"Sure," he said. Bart looked at him.

"Well uh… okay. I'll need to carry you though."

"Say what?!" he yelped as Bart tried to pick him up, "Hey now there is no need for that I can walk!"

"But you don't have super speed."

"I don't have what?"

Bart held back a sigh. Clearly he had not ever heard of the Flash. So that would mean that he had been frozen for quite a long time. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure anyone could _not_ know the Flash if they had been born within the past twenty or so years. Or even earlier considering Jay. Zak seemed lost, confused… and he seemed to understand that he was a long way away from home.

"Super speed."

"Oh. Well… I guess I could use a lift," he said trying to actually hide how little he knew. It was sad that Bart noticed that they were both in a time that neither of them knew what to do. And the saddest part was that Bart at least had his family. This kid probably didn't have anyone if the lab was any indicator.

"Well, hop on!" Bart said lowering himself. Zak seemed reluctant but eventually got on the other teen's back.

"Hang on!" he yelled zipping off toward the mountain with Zak holding on for dear life. Once they got there Zak fell off, his eyes wide with shock and adrenaline but no real trace of fear.

"Oh man. That was awesome!" he said getting back to his feet, "Can everyone do that?"

"No. Just people in my family," he said. Which wasn't really all that far off.

"Oh," he said not questioning it.

"Look… if you have nowhere to stay, you could stay here," he said.

"And where's here?"

"The mountain!" he said. He made his way with Zak down to the "garage" and snuck inside, "I live here with a few other people. They won't mind if you're here," he said. _Not with what you've been through_.

"I'd rather not right now," he said. Bart nodded.

"Then… you could hide in the spare rooms and roam around I guess. If anyone sees you though, say that Bart brought you here kay?"

"I thought you were Impulse?"

"That's my other name."

"The future is so weird," he muttered to himself not realizing Bart could hear him. Bart felt better about his own case seeing Zak so confused.

**And let's see if I get this straight**

**Wally is a secret scientist. He knows Francis, Match and Beeman. Superboy knows about Match and Francis as well as Jaime. Wally is housing Match, Francis and someone else. Match still has not chosen a name. Bart has discovered Beeman at Wally's house. He thinks it's a professor. Bart then discovers Zak and brings him to the mountain. Meanwhile Ulraj creates a treaty from Kumari Kandem to both Atlantis and the rebels of Black Manta led by Kaldur. Doyle has become a chaos lord and Doc has become Doctor Fate in place of Giovanni Zatarra. And now the girls have found Komodo, Zon, Drew and Fiskerton and are bringing them to the mountain until they can slowly introduce them as to not bring paranoia. Did I miss anything?**

**The clockwork of my brain is truly strange. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine Settling in.**

Komodo sighed as they were taken to a lesser used part of the cave. He felt his nose twitch. This place smelled like any other cave. But there was something off too. Not the technology. He was used to that. The people were different but that wasn't it. What he smelled was familiar, but not Fiskerton or Zon or heaven forbid mom. It was fresh here. But it seemed older in his mind. Weird.

"These rooms are spare bedrooms. As long as you don't raise suspicion, no one should bother you," M'gann said easily. Fiskerton slipped inside one. It was simple but a lot nicer than Honey Island. It was still a far cry from the place they once called home.

"Thank you," Drew said as they each entered a different room.

"Not a word to anyone. Batgirl, create a back story for each of them. We need them integrated fast. I don't even want to think of what would happen if anyone found them yet."

"Sure thing," she said already working on creating identities.

-.-

"So you don't want to meet anyone else?" Bart asked sneaking Zak to a spare bedroom.

"Not really. I need time to think," he said softly. His eyes darting around. Bart wanted to say something to make him feel better but was at a total loss. He barely understood _this_ time period much less… whenever he was frozen.

"Kay. I can tell you're feeling the mode," he said bringing him to an empty hallway. Smiling he pointed at the various doors.

"Take your pick!" he said happily. Zak looked at each one of the doors.

"Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Sweet! No monkey feet," he said. Bart blinked.

"We do have someone here that would take offence to that."

Zak gave a small grin.

"Sorry. But it's not like I'm rooming with him right?"

"Right."

Zak looked at each one carefully before selecting the furthest one down. He opened it up and walked inside.

"It could use some color," Zak said. Bart gave him an impish grin.

"I could go get some paint," he said.

"Won't people wonder?"

Bart snorted, "They always do."

"I guess that's true," Zak said trying to hide his smile. Bart laughed at him. Zak ended up laughing back. Pure and innocent laughter.

-.-

"Fuck it. FRANCIS! MATCH! GET IN HERE!" Wally yelled. It didn't take long for his two new tenants to arrive. Wally had a look of pure unbridled annoyance.

"What is it now Wallace?" Francis asked. Match just looked confused. Wally pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay you two, I know we have all had a long day but it isn't over yet. I would like you to meet your new roommate, Roy Harper," he said stepping aside. Behind him was a rather testy looking thirteen year old with auburn hair and cold green eyes. He grabbed Wally's arm tightly holding a strong emotionless front on his face that Francis knew all too well.

"And they are?" he questioned.

"Francis," Francis stated. Match looked slightly confused.

"I… I am… I really don't have a name to give," he admitted. Match wasn't really a name.

"Ansel."

"What?"

"That's what I'll call you."

"Ansel?" Wally questioned.

"I like it," Match said with a smile. Wally pouted.

"Aw. I couldn't give your brother a name and now I can't name you? What a jiff!"

"And what would you have named him."

"Callum has a nice ring to it," he said.

"Ansel… Callum?" Francis questioned. Match's eyes lit up.

"I am Ansel Callum. It's nice."

Roy snorted, "Sounds like a video game name."

"Video… game?"

Roy looked at him and then Wally.

"You will need to get us some new games. I have a feeling that they have gotten a lot better since I've last played them at Ollie's all those years ago," he said with a smirk. Wally gave him a look.

"You are just as annoying as your clone. Just less angsty."

"Wait. I have a clone? Sweet! That's like having a little brother," he said. Wally blinked. The Roy he knew was a _lot_ different than this kid.

"I don't know about little."

"Psh… details. Wonder what I could teach him. Maybe he'll help me get back at Queen…" he muttered plotting against a poor unsuspecting archer. Not that Wally would really stop him. Queen wasn't all that observant and Wally was sure that he wouldn't get himself caught. Oh that would be a joyous landmine to step on. He could see himself skipping merrily over to a field with many landmines planted. One misstep and everything would blow up. Ah, and he was supposed to be the positive one… he guessed positive people skipped around bombs. Did that mean that pessimists would just step on the and neutralists would time them?

Peh… details.

-.-

Jaime looked at Conner. Conner gave a slight glare, not a cruel one but one of an order. Jaime nodded and retreated toward his "quarters". He wanted some privacy to think about what had happened. It was about midnight now and the day was about over. Nothing seemed sane. The scarab was actually calm? What was Sumerian? How did it affect him and his sister?

He was so immersed in his thoughts he ran into someone who fell on their butt. At first he thought it was Bart.

"Lo siento," he said putting his hand out. His eyes widened curiously as he saw a boy Bart's age with black hair and white messy bangs. He looked up at Jaime with shock.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you chico," Jaime said softly. The boy gave a smilet and accepted his help up from the stone floor, "What are you doing here?"

"Um… Bart said I could stay," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. _A stray_.

"Ah. I see."

"Uh, do me a solid and not tell anyone?" he asked. Jaime blinked. It had been years since anyone asked him to do a "solid". It hadn't been cool in years.

"Sure."

"Thanks," he said pivoting on the ball of his foot to another part of the mountain. Jaime stood confused as the clock struck midnight.

**I am an ass. Please be nice to this ass and review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten Impossible to ignore**

Life seemed fairly normal at a glance. Things shifted without change for those who didn't know what happened. It had already been two weeks since he had moved into the mountain and no one suspected a thing. Well, except Jaime who asked Bart about it which resulted in temporary kidnap, solitary confinement (which is kind of funny with the scarab choosing now to talk), and then a winded explanation of how he found Zak and how it needed to stay a secret until Zak was ready. Jaime just rubbed his head and promised. He had enough craziness from that day. Oddly enough what surprised him was that his nightmares vanished.

Only subtle dreams of warning that didn't really frighten him but rather peaked his curiosity. He went with Conner to see Wally once leaving Conner in the training room with Match with Francis homeschooling a local boy. Jaime was confused for the most part. But he still wanted to keep what little shreds of normalcy existed.

-.-

"…Now pick up the egg. Just enough to go around it. Any more pressure and you'll break it."

"But Conner, how is this supposed to help me control my powers?"

"Cooking requires precision and control. Not to mention patience. Something I could have used when I was learning. Ironically Wally was the one who helped me with this. M'gann usually cooked but when she didn't it was either Artemis or Wally. And somehow I was drawn into the sound of him cutting carrots which led to kitchen time with him and learning to find ways to calm down before Superman helped me."

"So… Wally is… your big brother?" Ansel asked slightly confused. Conner snorted.

"That's one way to put it," he said with a small smile. He didn't want to admit it, but it was nice having Match not be a psycho, but rather a younger brother for him to watch over and protect. He could now see how Wally felt, and how Roy felt before he went off on his own and further, learning he was a clone. He sighed. Wally had said that there was some delicate news he would have to break to everyone eventually but Conner didn't know. Maybe the work he was doing? Made more since than Francis tutoring some kid that Wally talked about. He knew he should listen more but he was shooed off to train Match so he could do some testing on the scarab.

This resulted later with a crap tone of cookies on Conner and Match's end and a soot covered Wally coughing little clouds of smoke with goggle marks around his eyes pushing Jaime into Conner saying he was his responsibility now before stealing a large amount of the cookies while cackling like Night Wing used to. Conner narrowed his eyes and began planning a little much needed vacation for Wally somewhere far away.

-.-

"Go fish," Zak said.

"DANG IT!" Bart yelled throwing down his hand, "How is that even possible?"

"Maybe you just suck at this game?" he asked. Bart pouted. He really didn't play it in his time so it was new to him. He wondered if people still played in this time though.

"Let's do something else," Bart whined. Zak looked around. Since he had arrived they had actually caused a lot more chaos than either of them would openly admit. Zak's room looked like a rainbow threw up given that neither could agree on colors so it became a splatter paint war zone. It reminded Zak about the unicorn that Fisk had given him when he was small and the force watching of My Little Pony (which he secretly really liked), and his travels around the world. Zak had actually taken little trinkets from around the mountain to amuse himself and had beat up some thugs in Happy Harbor while he was walking around which turned out to be the son of the sheriff. And then there was the exploding peeps in the microwave but Zak denied that one. But Bart had his doubts.

"Like what?" Zak asked gathering the cards and slipping back into the box. Bart sighed.

"I don't know something."

Zak rolled his eyes. He was getting kind of bored in the room. But when he got bored he had his brothers and an array of weapons that he would "borrow" from his parents or even shock capsules for games. Looking around he saw some balloons he was able to get in town… and glitter. An impish smile came to his face.

"I think I have an idea," he said. Bart looked at him and recognized a wicked gleam in his eye. He smiled back.

"I know that look. And I think I like where this is going."

"I think… I think it's time to meet the team. And what better way than with a friendly joke?" he asked.

"Time traveling into the main room in front of them?"

Zak laughed not taking Bart seriously, "I guess that works too."

So the two filled the balloons with water and glitter. Their plan. Hit as many people with these balloons as possible. At least those who could take a joke. Meh, they'd get who they could. They had multiple balloons ready. They both snuck around the mountain hallways finding them surprisingly bare. It wasn't until Bart heard the click from a door that they hid behind the turn in the hall. They smirked and readied their balloons at the unsuspecting victim. When the door opened a person quickly stepped out and they released their watery fury. Bart didn't think about the fact that no one had a room in this hall. That no one was _supposed_ to be down there. Not until they ran out of ammo. And they saw a thin, lanky boy with light green hair that stuck to his face and the evilest glare. A growl came from his throat as he looked at the two boys with nothing but rage.

"RUN!" Bart said running off. Zak felt something in his gut telling him that was a bad idea but ran after his partner in crime. He didn't want to be the only one in trouble after all. The guy then began chasing Zak, wet footprints showing his trail as he chased him. The teen's vision tinted red with being secluded and then "attacked" he only saw the form of the person he was chasing. Each straightaway he grew closer. Each turn he skid a bit and had to resort to going on all fours for a moment.

Zak ran fast though considering he hadn't run like this in who knows how long. His body recognized a chase and was willing to give him it's all to survive. Like when he was fighting Tsul. His eyes widened as he reached for his belt, more specifically the Claw. As he was struggling to get it off his belt he was tackled to the ground by the teen. The teen, blinded with fury placed his hands around Zak's neck with enough pressure to show Zak he wasn't going anywhere as their breathing and heart rate slowed back to a normal pace. The red began to leave the elder's eyes as his vision cleared to get a good look at the young prankster.

-.-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bart yelled running into the training room grabbing everyone's attention.

"Bart? What is going on?" Night wing questioned knowing he would regret it if it were an answer similar to one of the many that Kid Flash would use.

"Guy! Attacked us! We ran!"

"We?" he asked. Bart looked around and paled before shrieking (though he would deny it later) and proceeding to freak out.

"AH! I left him behind!" he said about to run out of the room as Night wing grabbed his collar.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Bart, what is going on?" he asked again. Bart sighed.

"Okay, so two weeks ago I may or may not have stumbled into a lab near Palo Alto and may or may not have found a frozen body which I may or may not have thawed which may or may not have been alive. I found a kid named Zak and he has lived in the mountain for the past two weeks- sorry I didn't tell you but he didn't want people to know yet anyway- and we kind of sort of decided to prank someone so he could really make an impression and we ended up hitting," he said building up suspense, "Some guy with green hair I have never seen before," he said as tears poured from his eyes (think large anime style tears people…)

"Hey!" Garfield quipped.

"Not you! And Zak is still in trouble," he said dashing out of the room.

"Oh boy," M'gann said softly, "Night wing, I think that Bart's "friend" has met Komodo," she said. She was thankful that Batgirl had already sent files about the members of the family and that he had approved them to come in. And given that none of them wanted to wait, they had convinced Batgirl to have them all sent in at once no matter how strange.

"I thought they weren't going to be here until next week," he said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess they're early," she said wondering why he Komodo left the room. The members of the team followed the yells of their banshee speedster. Which eventually led them to an unused hallway where the youngest of the speedsters was trying to pull off a larger teen from a younger person. The older, larger teen was oddly wet and covered in glitter which was dripping off onto the floor.

"Get off of him you big lug!" Bart said trying to push him off. He seemed oblivious as he stared down at the boy below who only looked up in shock as water dripped from the older boy's hair onto his head making his face all glittery.

"Zak?" he said so softly that it was barely heard. The boy stiffened.

"How do you know me?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice. The elder took his hands off his neck and placed one of them on his cheek.

"My god. You're here. You're here," he said confusing everyone. He got off of Zak and pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm protectively (read possessively) around his shoulder, "Mom has been worried sick about you."

"Mom?!" he squeaked, "Who are you?!"

The elder frowned for a moment. A look of pure irritation came to his face. He used his free hand to pinch his cheek.

"Can't recognize me? Do I really look _that_ human?" he questioned. Everyone except the girls looked confused, "Zak, it's me. Komodo.

**And things are falling into place.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven drawing closer**

"Oh let him be Teekl. He's causing enough chaos with his little fit," Klarion smiled as D'yale kept destroying the order of science searching for something. His skin had already paled to an ashen blue. His eyes dark and menacing. Piercing through souls searching. Klarion thought it was fun. He never knew that a whim could turn into something so chaotic. Well he did but not this one. This was a glorious surprise. It didn't even bother him when a bright light penetrated the area.

"Oh, so nice of you to join us Nabu," he laughed. Doctor Fate looked at Klarion before looking at D'yale.

"This will end," he said firing his orderly magic at D'yale who dodged the light magic.

"No," he growled, "Not until I find him."

He then threw small concussion grenades which Doctor Fate protected himself from as the chaotic man continued to destroy the lab.

"You will not succeed. Klarion. You shall fail," he said firing at D'yale once again. D'yale turned and glared at Fate.

"NO!" He yelled back disrupting the magic, "I cannot lose. I cannot fail. Not with them on the line!"

"I cannot fail with their lives at stake," Fate responded. Klarion arched his brow. Who they? The speedster? No, this referred to multiple people. Wait a second.

"You have a new body Nabu?" he inquired playfully. Fate looked at him but didn't answer. The blind eye was answer enough. He then refocused on D'yale who had begun to destroy the lab once more. Klarion smiled at the destruction and inevitable chaos that was occurring but his thoughts drifted elsewhere. The new body of Nabu seemed to know D'yale as a human, not as a chaos lord. And they were both set on finding something. Or in this case… some_one_.

He stroked Teekl idly as he pondered what to do about this development.

-.-

"So Beetle and Supey are gone?"

"Yeah. Sorry Roy. You just missed them," Wally said ruffling his hair. Roy stopped his foot angrily.

"No freakin' fair!" he cried out, "When am I going to meet everyone?"

"When you have good timing? Roy, I don't know. I'm a scientist not a miracle worker."

"Not when you're Wallace. Kid Flash however seems to be quite the miracle worker," Francis quipped. Wally glared at the pale clone. Ever since he learned of Wally's _other_ life he had done extensive research on it, "Perdita?"

Wally sighed, "Would you drop that you insufferable clone!?"

"Not likely."

"It would still be nice to meet the rest of our family," Ansel commented. Wally froze for a second.

"Our?" he asked. He was still not used to the idea of having Superman's clones be related to him and Superman not.

"Yes," he said with a poker face that could rival Conner's. Wally blinked and pulled out a sincere face that seemed to promise all the joy in the world.

"Not in this year or the next," he said sincerely as if he were telling them they could all have a puppy. Ansel blinked in slight confusion while plotting ways to get the "family" there.

"Might you not consider it?" Francis asked, "Otherwise there are _others_ who I may introduce Ansel to."

Wally paled.

"No Secret Scientists. That'll bring hell. Seriously you should know that Franny," he spat. Francis gave his own version of a smile.

"Oh please, the boys need time outside to socialize," he said.

"They need to be able to blend. Roy hasn't had contact with the world in _years_. And Ansel has only now started to learn to control his strength. And contrary to popular beliefs, I can't afford what they break. I'd have to steal _Batman's _credit card. And I am _not_ doing that again!"

"…Again?" Roy asked with interest. Wally's face paled slightly.

"No. Forget I said anything," he said walking away quickly.

"Oh no Wallace. Why don't you tell them what happened?" Francis asked with mock interest. Wally stuck his tongue out childishly at Francis as he grabbed a cookie from Match's large pile chewing angrily. He was _not_ going to introduce them to his family. Not like this. It would be bad for Roy to meet Bart. Two chaotic boys not from this time… it would end badly. Question was… for who?

-.-

"So are you going to tell Superman about… y'know," Jaime asked.

"Not yet. He was iffy around me. And I want to make sure I know more about Ma-Ansel so that I can warn Superman," he said looking ahead. That was a landmine that he'd have to trigger once Superman got back from the off world mission. Better to just set it off _before_ another end of the world crisis.

"Ah Lo siento. Didn't think about that ese," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright freshman. You're still learning."

"Eh?"

"How was scarab research? Wally typically isn't covered in smoke," he said. Jaime's cheeks flushed crimson.

"Uh, well, he plugged something into the scarab and the scarab _really_ didn't like that so he initiated a little… explosion per say, covering Wally in soot," he explained. It was a bit embarrassing though Wally didn't seem to mind. Especially after he had stolen some of Match's cookies. He mentioned something about naturally better than M'gann which confused him. He never knew M'gann to bake. And cookies no less.

"You don't say?" Conner said with a small chuckle. Jaime smiled. Who would have thought that Conner would actually act like a big brother? To Match and, dare he say it? Himself. He wouldn't deny it. It honestly felt like Conner was his big brother. His big genomorph clone of Superman technically "younger" brother but still.

"It was strange. Kaiji was still off on a rant of how we shouldn't let him near the scarab but he wasn't threatening like he normally would. It sounded more like harmless pranks. I guess that Sumerian comment he said a few weeks ago made the scarab _like_ him."

"Didn't see that one coming," Conner laughed. Jaime raised his brow.

"You laugh a lot more," he muttered quietly. Conner turned to face Jaime confused. Then his face turned into one of acknowledgement.

"I learned to laugh and relax because of Wally. In a way, you remind me of how he used to be. Not always knowing what to do but reacting regardless, always trying to protect people without compromising yourself, and always accepting people even though they don't accept you."

"Que?" he asked.

"Wally used to be bullied at his school. That didn't stop him from protecting or helping the individuals. Sure he never cheated for them but he would tutor them even if they were jerks to him. He knew that by being himself, it was the only way he could see teaching them."

Jaime blinked. He could see that happening. Wally seemed extremely nice despite the occasional "joke". He was helping him after all. And he wasn't being a jerk about it. He was still talking to Jaime about "mundane" things like the weather and strange things like what was the disaster of the week? He was more human despite living an insane double life (that Conner was trying to pull him away from) and having powers.

"He really is a hero," Jaime said softly knowing Conner would hear him. Conner nodded and continued to face forward as they approached the mountain, unaware of what chaos was running amuck inside.

**No reviews. But this is written for fun! All in all, if you want to, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve Placing the pieces.**

Conner and Jaime just looked at the chaos that was occurring in one of the many corridors of the mountain. Both looked at one another as if to ask 'Are you seeing this too?' to each other before deciding that they were not crazy and what they were seeing was real. At the moment there was a pale boy hugging (smothering) a tan boy to death while Alpha team was trying to pry him off and Bart, Beast Boy and La'gann were trying to pull out the younger teen.

"What is going on here?" Conner asked with an apparent growl to his voice. Everyone stopped for a second as Night Wing looked in his direction avoiding the fray.

"New guy showed up early and "attacked" Impulse's friend," he explained. It was then that the two boys were separated. The smaller of the two was gasping for air. His hair seemed uncontrollably messy. He looked at the elder and then Bart.

"Dios mio Zak. I didn't think you'd cause so much trouble," Jaime said surprising the group. Zak gave Jaime a sheepish smile and detracted himself from La'gann's grip and walked over to Jaime with Bart trailing.

"Not my fault. Bart here took me to the room," he explained childishly pushing the blame on Bart.

"Nu-uh! You were the one who wanted to prank someone!" he said pointing at the elder teen who was for the most part now dry but oddly sparkly.

"Can you blame me? Besides. It's just glitter," he commented. The elder's nostril's flared.

"YOU COVERED ME IN THE HERPES OF THE CRAFT WORLD!?" he yelled boisterously so it would echo off the cavernous walls. This made everyone stare at the teen who was releasing waves of fury and mortiferous promises that guaranteed pain for the receiver. Zak blinked and leaned in toward Bart to ask, "Is that what they call it now?"

-.-

"Father. I must go to America. I feel as though something has happened," Wadi said looking toward the west. Her father sighed. It had been five years since Zak had vanished. Five years since she had truly "stolen" for fun. Five years and she had grown up. Still looking for the boy who had helped him see just how much of his daughter he did not know.

"I understand," he said handing her a small package. He knew that she would want to leave to find him. It seemed as though he was right.

She looked at the package for a moment, her eyes widening with revelation as to what was given to her. Her eyes softened as she looked back up at her father. She opened her arms and hugged her father giving a light squeeze.

"I do not know what I would do with this," she said referring to the package _knowing_ what was inside. He put his hand on her shoulder, looked her dead in the eye and said, "You will know when the time comes Wadi."

She gave him a soft smile before turning toward her dwelling to pack her things and to call Francis. Lord only knows she would need his assistance in procuring a new location of operation to search for Zak and she was not familiar with America and the many customs or there, lack of that transpired there routinely.

-.-

"Why do I get the feeling that Komodo has done something inexplicably stupid?" Fiskerton muttered. Zon and Drew looked at him. Drew gave a comforting smile.

"I'm sure your brother is just being a sour puss," Drew said in a comforting motherly tone. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked to the door, "I'll go see what's taking him."

"Maa. No mom I will," Fiskerton said standing up and stretching, "If he's pissed than better me than another "inexplicable" fire in the halls."

"Oh. Big words today? Or are you just _inexplicitly _smarter?" Zon joked. Fiskerton rolled his eyes and slid out into the halls of the mountain. He focused on what should have been either snoring or primal cursing. He did not expect to hear Komodo yelling like a banshee about herpes. He blinked in confusion and sighed. He was glad Zak was not here to see his _brother_ spew such vile altercation with whoever the poor victim was.

His ear twitched slightly as he began to walk casually down the halls, his bare feet barely registering the frigid stone floor. It was at one particular turn he stopped in callus amusement with a smile gracing his face at the scene of oblivious people not registering the fact he was even there. He looked around and pieced together people by who he had seen (the girls) and who they had described and that of his own furious brother who was covered in glitter. That explained the herpes comment.

His eyes trailed over the girls who were all present and accounted for. A fish boy who reminded him of Ulraj that was most likely La'gann. A squirrelly green kid who looked oddly similar to a simian much like himself must have been Beast Boy. A taller and obviously older man dressed in black with a blue insignia on his chest was Night Wing. A boy with mousy brown hair was Impulse. The taller more muscular teen with the S insignia was Superboy and then there was the Latino who was talking too…

"Zak?" he said before the thought it through. Komodo looked at Fiskerton for a moment before snorting at his brother.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Komodo said louder than his brother. Zak turned to see Fiskerton. Thinner, shorter, less hairy, more clothed, but still had the same iridescent orange eyes. Komodo looked over the younger assessing for any injuries that he might have had since his disappearance.

"Uh, Night Wing. This is Fiskerton," Batgirl said trying to keep a level of normalcy. Fiskerton looked over at Night Wing and nodded his head in recognition that he was their leader before looking back at Zak. A spark of recognition ghosted his eyes.

"Fisk?"

"OH! So you recognize him but not me!?" Komodo growled stomping over to Zak. He grabbed him and pulled him into a head lock.

"HEY!" he squeaked, "Let go!"

"Ain't gonna happen White Star!"

…**Maybe I'm dead? Did I write this. Too… tired… to … care. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…re…zzzzz…..view…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **


End file.
